Welcome to the Weasley's
by Emgy Black
Summary: Los desvaríos, aventuras amorosas y tardes de todo menos estudio del Hogwarts de 2022, desde el punto de vista de la nueva generación de magos. Porque los dramas adolescentes de los nuevos Weasley dejarían en mal lugar al mismísimo Lord Oscuro.


Os traigo una nueva historia de la tercera generación. Me apetecía hacer algo basado en estos chicos que no se centrara sólo en un personaje, pareja o lo que fuera, así fue como surgió la idea de hacer un long-fic que los tuviera a todos como protagonistas. De momento, no quiero dedicarle más tiempo a uno u otro, cada miembro de la familia recibirá más o menos protagonismo según lo requiera la trama.

Sin más dilación (?) os dejo con el primer capítulo, abajo hay más aclaraciones, por si las moscas.

**Welcome to the Weasley's **

**Capítulo 1. Trenes, sorpresas y chicas desconocidas. **

Sussex, mañana del 1 de Septiembre de 2021.

Hugo Weasley abrió los ojos y le dio un manotazo al despertador muggle que le habían comprado sus abuelos Granger allá por sus años de infancia. Odiaba madrugar, aunque no era malo para hacerlo. Se desperezó y miró al calendario encantado de los Chudley Cannons que colgaba de su pared: era su día favorito del año. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue a ver si su hermana mayor estaba despierta.

La encontró tumbada boca abajo en la cama, con una pierna por fuera y el cabello rojo encendido desparramado por la almohada. Rose era un desastre en muchos aspectos, y uno de ellos eran sus extrañas posturas a la hora de coger el sueño. Hugo anduvo de puntillas hasta su cama, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tocar a su hermana, le dio un fuerte tirón a la sábana que cubría el colchón, haciendo a Rose rodar no muy elegantemente hasta el suelo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, MOCOSO DE MIERD...!

-Rosie, qué vocabulario, se lo voy a decir a mamá - Hugo sonreía de medio lado, le encantaban los despertares de su hermana mayor. Eran pura dulzura.

Rose, aún desorientada y con ganas de meterse en la cama, recordó de repente qué día era y súbitamente le entraron las prisas. Sacó a su hermano a empujones de su habitación y se fue corriendo a la ducha, pensando que ese iba a ser un gran año.

* * *

Mismo día, unos minutos más tarde, Londres.

-¡Lily, deja de preparar el baúl _que deberías haber preparado ayer_ y baja a desayunar! ¡James, cómete las tostadas y aleja ese polvo pica-pica del café de tu hermano! ¡Albus..! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Albus?! - Ginny Potter gritaba al más puro estilo de su madre la mañana del uno de Septiembre. Tenían muchísima prisa, llegaban espantosamente tarde y ninguno de sus tres hijos parecía ser demasiado consciente de ello.

-Eh, eh, mamá, mami, relájate, ¿quieres? - Su hijo mediano apareció en escena y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. De los tres, era el más cariñoso por descontado. - Vengo de ayudar a Lily con su baúl, ya lo tiene listo. Y no pasa nada porque James no desayune, ya sabes que luego se pone morado con el carrito del expreso. Y en cuanto a mi café -miró a su hermano alzando una ceja- me serviré otro, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Al, cualquiera diría que tú eres el mayor de los tres. -James los miró a ambos con una fingida expresión de sufrimiento.

-Mamá, me ofendes. Yo soy extremadamente responsable. -Su madre lo miró con expresión escéptica- Esto... bueno, lo soy cuando quiero, claro. -Asintió, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer a su madre. Cualquiera sabía que James Sirius Potter era demasiado despreocupado para sus diecisiete años de edad. Ginny rió y despeinó el ya de por sí despeinado cabello de su hijo mayor. Por muy trastos que fueran, odiaba que se tuvieran que ir de nuevo un año más.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Cornualles.

Percy Weasley tomaba tranquilo su taza de café con leche recién hecho mientras ojeaba despreocupadamente el profeta. Las gafas de montura de carey le resbalaban por la nariz, causando que su esposa, sentada en frente suyo en la mesa de la cocina, sonriera para sus adentros.

La tranquilidad reinante en la cocina se vio interrumpida de repente por un torbellino pelirrojo que hizo aparición rodando por las escaleras. Lucy Weasley nunca se caracterizó por ser lo que se dice muy ágil. La adolescente soltó una carcajada ante su propia caída, se levantó de un salto y dio un enorme abrazo de oso que abarcó a sus dos progenitores. Percy sonrió al pensar en lo distintas que eran sus dos hijas. Molly, que se encontraba en algún lugar de la Polinesia con una beca de investigación del Ministerio de Magia, era tranquila y aplicada, justo como él. En cambio, Lucy _Huracán_ Weasley era tan vivaracha como su madre o su tía Ginny. Él las adoraba a ambas. Era sin duda un hombre afortunado.

El susodicho afortunado sintió cómo tiraban de la manga de su camisa.

-Papá, venga, parece que te han entrado nargles en el cerebro, tenemos que ir ya al andén. -Repuso Lucy con un mohín de impaciencia en su cara pecosa. Percy soltó una carcajada interna. Tenía que decirle a Luna Lovegood que dejase de influenciar tanto a su hija menor.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en un coche del Ministerio camino a King's Cross.

-Fred, Roxanne, ¿queréis estaros quietos? -Angelina Weasley no estaba de humor para las discusiones de sus hijos esa mañana. Todos los primeros de septiembre la agotaban. -Ya habéis hecho que vuestro padre esté apunto de estrellar el coche cuatro veces. Y os recuerdo que ni siquiera es nuestro, me lo ha prestado el jefe de mi departamento.

Fred y Roxanne Weasley sonrieron y colocaron las manos en el regazo como dos angelitos. Su padre, George, rió por lo bajo pensando que eso no podía significar nada bueno. Así era, puesto que, en realidad, los dos adolescentes aprovechaban el poco campo de visión que tenía su madre sobre ellos para darse patadas el uno al otro. Ninguno era la personificación de una buena relación fraternal.

-¡Ay! Enana, te has pasado.-Fred se agachó para acariciar su malherida pierna. Su hermana podía tener mucha fuerza si se lo proponía.-Controla un poquito.

-Yo no tengo por qué controlarme. Tienes que controlarte tú conmigo, que soy la dama. -Roxanne se atusó el pelo para darle más énfasis a su condición de señorita desvalida.

-Yo no veo ninguna dama en este coche a parte de mamá. -Se burló Fred de su hermana. Craso error. No había terminado de decir la frase cuando ya se había llevado una colleja.

-¡Que os calléis los dos! ¡Ni Roxanne es una dama ni Fred un caballero! ¡Estáis en paz, ahora QUIETOS!

George luchaba por no morirse de risa allí en medio.

* * *

Estación de King's Cross, 11:00 am del 1 de Septiembre.

Los mellizos Dominique y Louis Weasley se despidieron de sus padres con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno y subieron al tren, al compartimento de siempre, con sus primos de siempre. James y Fred ya los esperaban sentados con sendas sonrisas en sus caras, pues hacía varias semanas que los Mini Merodeadores, como tío Ron solía llamarlos, no se veían.

-¡Freddie-eddie, Jimmy-Pooh! -Dominique gritó nada más verles y se les echó a los brazos. A la chica le encantaba llamarles por motes absurdos y fingidamente amorosos y maternales, para vergüenza de los otros dos y para diversión de Louis.

El susodicho soltó una carcajada y apartó amablemente a su hermana de sus primos antes de que les rompiera una costilla.

-Yo también os he echado de menos aunque no os abrace, chicos. -Louis les dedicó a los otros dos una sonrisa que ellos correspondieron. Él y su hermana se sentaron enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué tal el verano en Tanzania, Freddie? -Inquirió James.

-Asombrosamente aburrido para ser un país que suena tan emocionante. -Suspiró Fred con fastidio. Había puesto muchas expectativas en sus vacaciones familiares de ese año. -Hasta mamá admitió que lo habríamos pasado mejor en cualquier otro sitio. En fin -se encogió de hombros y sustituyó su expresión hastiada por una que no podía presagiar nada bueno. -conseguí esto en una tienda de un barrio con muy mala pinta en una de las ciudades que visitamos.

Se sacó del bolsillo una cajita con pequeños agujeros en la tapa, la abrió y le mostró a sus primos lo que contenía. Dominique y Louis profirieron exclamaciones de asombro. A James se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Esto es... -musitó Dominique.

-...lo que nosotros...-continuó James, que no podía apartar los ojos de lo que había dentro de la caja.

-...creemos que es? - Terminó Louis, al que casi se le caían las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Es exactamente lo que creéis que es. -Respondió Fred, contento por la reacción de sus primos.

-Esta es la jodida broma que va coronarnos en nuestro jodido séptimo año, chicos.- Afirmó James. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, pensativos. Hogwarts iba a recordarles durante décadas después de eso.

* * *

Mismo tren, dos vagones más adelante, último compartimento de la izquierda.

Hugo se afanaba en afinar las maltratadas cuerdas de su pobre guitarra acústica. Aquel instrumento, al que el chico consideraba algo parecido al amor de su vida, lo acompañaba siempre a cada sitio al que iba; normalmente alguno de sus padres le aplicaba un encantamiento reductor para transportarla, que más tarde alguno de los amigos o primos mayores de edad de Hugo revertía, con el consiguiente desajuste en el afinado de las cuerdas.

Usualmente, dicho re-agrandamiento ocurría una vez llegados a Hogwarts, pero aquel viaje, inicio del cuarto curso del chico, le estaba resultando mortalmente aburrido, de modo que adelantó el momento de volver a tener a su preciada seis-cuerdas en las manos.

A su favor, hay que decir que el aburrimiento del pelirrojo adolescente estaba más que justificado; justo enfrente suyo, Lily Potter estaba enfrascada en una "apasionante" discusión con su amigo Frank Longbottom acerca de no-sé-qué secreta misión que habían realizado su tío Harry y su propio padre, Ron Weasley, aquella semana para el departamento de aurores. Cabe destacar que a Hugo esa discusión le resultaba tan apasionante como una patata cocida. Bueno, al menos a la patata se la podría comer, así que esto era peor. El chico prefería no inmiscuirse en el trabajo de su padre y su tío, sabía que había cosas sobre el trabajo de los aurores que era mejor no preguntar. Pero Lily Potter era de lejos la persona más entrometida que conocía, y le encantaba entablar teorías conspiratorias junto a Frank, que siempre le seguía el rollo.

Por otra parte, a su lado, su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy, compañero de casa en Ravenclaw, y con quien siempre se divertía en el tren, se había excusado alegando que debía terminar de leer urgentemente una novela de misterio que había empezado el día anterior, porque no podía vivir sin saber quién era el malvado asesino. Bobadas, pensó Hugo. Bobadas de gente aburrida que no hablaba con él, mientras su guitarra se negaba a afinarse correctamente y él se planteaba seriamente bailar la macarena en medio del compartimento para que le hicieran caso.

Finalmente se rindió ante la evidencia de que no iba a conseguir nada quedándose con esos tres, y decidió ir a visitar a Albus y Rose. Para que Hugo se dignara a ir a ver a su hermana y a su primo, tenía que estar muy aburrido. Con este fúnebre pensamiento, partió en su búsqueda sin que ninguno de sus tres acompañantes fantasma le prestasen atención, cuando a la salida se encontró de sopetón con una chica que debía tener más o menos su misma edad.

-Ah, ¡hola, Hugo! ¿Qué tal el verano? -Hugo maldijo su suerte. Al parecer, la chica lo conocía. Él no tenía la menor idea de quién era ella. Improvisó lo mejor que pudo.

-Eh... ah, sí, ¡hola... hola! -Sonrió como un bobo para ganar tiempo- Eh... sí, el verano... pues bien, el verano bien, como siempre... esto... -la chica lo miraba expectante- ¿y el tuyo, eh... tú? -Hugo maldijo su suerte. No sabía cómo podía estar en Ravenclaw y ser tan torpe.

-Pues aburrido, ya sabes, como siempre... -No, la verdad es que Hugo no sabía nada en absoluto.- Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a mi compartimento, ¡ya nos veremos!

Y la chica misteriosa se despidió de él con un ligero abrazo y se fue, dejando a un muy desconcertado Hugo, decidido a ir a contarles sus penas -y su posible principio de alzheimer- a su hermana y primo. Total, al menos ya tenía algo de qué hablar.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando todos se habían puesto ya las túnicas de sus respectivas casas y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el Expreso de Hogwarts paró en la estación de Hogsmeade. Lucy y Roxanne, junto con su amiga Mary Daniels, fueron de las primeras en bajar del tren y coger un carruaje. De las tres, sólo Mary, que había visto morir a su abuelo en un hospital muggle, era capaz de ver a los thestrals; por como los describía, ninguna de las dos primas Weasley tenían interés en verlos.

El carruaje las condujo a través de la enorme verja de entrada a los jardines del castillo. Lucy sintió la misma emoción de todos los años, cuando el calamar gigante, el sauce boxeador y el estadio de Quidditch le daban la bienvenida a su segunda casa. Hogwarts era sin duda su lugar favorito del mundo. Una vez entraron al Gran Comedor, cada uno de sus primos y conocidos fue a sentarse en su mesa, con su grupo de amistades. La verdad, pensó la chica durante la cena, es que a pesar de ser una familia unida, en Hogwarts los primos apenas pasaban tiempo juntos. Les observó a todos mientras removía perezosamente su plato de estofado.

Unos lugares a su derecha y al otro lado de la mesa, Rose se había acoplado a la pareja formada por Lily y Frankie para no sentirse sola sin Albus, que estaba sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw. No obstante, la chica no estaba exactamente con ellos. Mientras los otros dos hablaban, ella se dedicaba a mirar a Al, que estaba hablando con Scorpius Malfoy y su hermano Hugo. A veces a Lucy la escamaba un poco la obsesión que parecía tener Rose por Albus. Su primo estaba muy unido a Rose, pero lo que parecía tener ella con él rayaba, en opinión de Lucy, lo enfermizo. Sin embargo, la chica prefería callarse a montar revuelo en la familia.

Sentados prácticamente junto a ella, pero ignorándola olímpicamente, estaban los cuatro ejemplares con más peligro de la familia. Nique, Louis, James y Freddie la asustaban un poco, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie en voz alta. Eran un grupo tan cerrado y tan unido que nunca se sabía muy bien cómo entrarles.

A su lado, la única de sus primos que no le despertaba ninguna sensación extraña, quizá porque era con la que más tiempo había pasado desde niña. Su prima Roxanne era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente. Era curioso como todos los veían como la familia más unida de Inglaterra, sin saber que estaban lejos de serlo. Se querían, no cabía duda, y siempre iban a estar ahí los unos para los otros. Pero esos subgrupos que se habían ido desarrollando desde que eran niños, habían hecho que prácticamente no se conocieran cuando llegaron a ser adolescentes. Algo triste por esa innegable verdad familiar, Lucy subió a su dormitorio, el de las chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor, y se metió en la cama sin hablar con nadie. Esperaba que al día siguiente la negatividad se le hubiera pasado.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es corto a rabiar, lo sé, pero esto era simplemente para presentar a los personajes y alguna que otra trama y/o enredo. Como podéis ver, los chicos distan mucho de cómo se los presenta en otros fics. Como dije antes, me apetecía hacer una historia atípica, y aquí está: Hugo en Ravenclaw, Albus y Scorpius también (sí, sé que a menudo se pone a estos dos en Sly, a Hugo en Gryffindor cual réplica de Ron, y a veces a Rose en Ravenclaw, por eso lo hice así). Los primos Weasley un tanto desunidos y con personalidades bastante peculiares. A ver qué consigo sacar de aquí.

Para terminar, por si alguien se lo preguntaba, el título viene de la canción de los Gun's and Roses "Welcome to the Jungle". Lo saqué de la idea de que estos chicos son puro descontrol, que es lo que quiere decir "jungle" en el título de la canción.

Por último, trataré de actualizar cada semana y media o dos semanas, dependiendo de las clases.

PD: Una autora con RR está más motivada (?).

Nos vemos pronto, espero.

Emgy Black.


End file.
